


Antologi NijiAka Week 2k16

by uritaeyeon



Series: Anthology Series [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, ada abang x dedek cabe, ada chara lain selain mereka contohnya mibuchi, day 3 naik rating karena ada anu-anu, genre gado-gado, nijiakaweek2k16, seijuurou seijirou, timeline-nya juga random, twin!aka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Antologi fanfiksi #NijiAkaWeek2k16 yang ditulis sesuai prompt setiap harinya. Day 1: Regrets/Acceptance, Day 2: Captain/Family, Day 3: Instinct/Seduction, Day 4: Distance/Misunderstanding, Day 5: Music/Change, Day 6: Future/Words, Day 7: Rules/Travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Regret/Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Happy NijiAka Week!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Fanfiksi multichapter pertama setelah sekian lama nggak bikin, yey~! Ini bakal jadi kompilasi dan nanti di chapter 3 bakal naik rating. Selain day 3, semuanya aman.

**Day 1: Regrets**

**.**

_["Aku menyukaimu, Senpai."]_

Seijuurou duduk menyandar pada pagar besi sembari memakan bekalnya yang dibuat oleh sang ibu. Dia duduk di sana hanya ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi; atap Rakuzan lumayan juga. Pantas kakak kelasnya di OSIS selalu menikmati istirahatnya di sini sembari membaca _light novel._

Pemuda merah itu diam-diam penasaran. Kok kakak kelasnya itu tidak mampir ke sini ya? Tumben sekali. Padahal dulu kalau mau mencari dia tinggal—

—ah iya, kalau tidak salah, kan kelasnya sedang ada kunjungan ke suatu tempat, begitu pikirnya ketika mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang adik kembar pagi tadi.

_["Aku tidak peduli Senpai berpikir apa tentangku."]_

Satu suap nasi kembali masuk ke mulutnya. Setelah istirahat guru yang seharusnya mengajar mendadak tak bisa masuk. Katanya sih tidak enak badan.

Tidak apa-apa, dia bersyukur. Akashi Seijuurou bukan murid yang selalu rajin belajar meski nilai-nilainya jauh di atas rata-rata. Momen langka ini harus dia manfaatkan dengan baik. Kapan lagi guru yang terkenal _killer_ seantero sekolah itu tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit perut? Dia bertaruh penyebabnya adalah sarapan yang dimakannya pagi ini.

Angin berhembus agak keras, membuat helaian merah indahnya menari-nari seperti api yang berkobar.

_["Tapi meski Senpai tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku,"]_

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Ditaruhnya kotak bekal itu di sampingnya dan dia mengambil botol minumannya. Dua teguk air mineral jatuh menuruni kerongkongannya.

Seijuurou mendadak tak nafsu makan—meski dari awal dia memang tak ingin memakan bekalnya. Dia hanya menyandar, berharap pagar yang menempel dengan punggungnya yang dilapisi seragam Rakuzan tidak rubuh dan membuatnya jatuh menghempas tanah.

Lama dia terdiam dan hampir saja melamun kalau pintu atap berkarat itu tidak terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

_["aku mohon agar kita tetap saling mengenal ya, Senpai."]_

"Sei- _chan_?"

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik beberapa mili.

"Tidak ada Sei- _chan_ di sini, Sei- _chan_ -nya Mibuchi- _san_ ada di tempat lain," godanya. Melihat reaksi dari kakak kelasnya yang kini malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat tawa kecilnya lepas.

"Kau juga Sei- _chan_ -ku, Seijuurou- _chan_ ," Mibuchi berjalan menghampiri adik kelasnya yang satu itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya terangkat, mengelus kepala Seijuurou dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Tahu apa?" Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang Mibuchi bicarakan, tapi dia lebih memilih bertanya seperti itu, layaknya orang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Mibuchi tersenyum sedih. Dia menarik adik kelasnya itu berdiri dan membawanya ke sisi atap yang lain. Tangannya menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berbicara di dekat koridor menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Itu, Sei- _chan_ yang _itu_ membuatmu sedih, kan?"

Seijuurou terdiam.

"Sei- _chan_ , sudah kubilang katakan saja. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang."

Dia masih bergeming.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, jadi kalau misalnya salah satu di antara kalian se—"

"Kalau yang spesial bisa kalah dengan yang selalu ada, apa yang selalu ada bisa kalah dengan yang selalu berusaha? Mau aku berusaha sekeras apapun, hati Nijimura- _san_ hanya milik Seijirou, kan? Padahal sudah lama aku mengenalnya, sudah dari SMP aku menyukainya. Tapi tetap saja ..."

.

["Apa sih yang sedang kau katakan? Belum dengar jawabanku saja kau tampak sedih seperti itu. Padahal aku juga menyukaimu lho."]

Dua orang, berdiri berhadapan.

Satu orang, berdiri menyaksikan.

Satu orang, menatap dari jauh—bergumam dalam hati,

"Sei- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

**X.x.X**

**Day 1: Acceptance**

**.**

Akashi merasakan ponselnya bergetar namun dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Pikirannya penuh karena pertandingan hari ini yang berhasil membuat kepalanya pening. Dia memikirkan banyak orang—terutama sang ayah yang kini entah berada di mana. Masih di Inggris, mungkin.

Dia menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Netra merahnya menatap kumpulan pemain _first string_ Rakuzan di hadapannya yang kebanyakan lebih tinggi darinya. Ketika biasanya dia berjalan di depan sebagai seorang kapten, kali ini dia memilih berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Pun memelankan langkahnya.

"Kau masih syok?"

Dirinya berjengit. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping.

"Tidak juga."

Pelatih Shirogane melirik sekilas.

"Kuharap besok kita bisa membicarakan pertandingan hari ini dan aku ingin membahas mengenai sikapmu tadi selama pertandingan berlangsung."

Sejenak dia merasakan ada beban yang menimpa dadanya tiba-tiba, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kembali terdiam satu sama lain.

Dan lagi-lagi ponsel di saku celana Akashi bergetar. Baru juga tangannya merogoh, sebuah sahutan berhasil membuat kepalanya mendongak.

"Akashi!" Suaranya tak terlalu keras, tapi baginya yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini mendengarnya via telepon mau tak mau membuat bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Tubuhnya refleks berbalik. "Nijimura- _san_?"

Pelatih Shirogane mengikuti arah pandangan anak asuhnya. Menatap seorang pemuda berjaket abu-abu yang berlari kecil menghampiri sang kapten Rakuzan.

"Shirogane- _san_ , boleh kupinjam dulu Akashi-nya sebentar?"

Akashi menatap pelatihnya penuh harap. Daripada pulang bersama tim yang terus-menerus menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh, dia lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan sang mantan kapten yang sudah berjanji akan menonton pertandingan final Winter Cup pertamanya ini. Terlebih lagi mereka bertemu secara langsung. Kapan lagi akan ada kesempatan seperti ini kalau bukan sekarang?

"Silakan," jawab pelatih itu pada akhirnya sebelum kemudian pergi menyusul timnya yang sudah berjalan agak jauh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Nijimura menarik lengan Akashi menjauh dari sana. Mereka berjalan memutar, keluar dari gimnasium menggunakan pintu di sayap barat.

" _Otsukaresama_."

"Eh?" ucapnya refleks.

"Pertandingan yang bagus."

"Bagus apanya? Kalah kok bagus." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum geli dan mengacak rambut merah sang adik kelas sebelum kemudian merangkul pundaknya. "Tapi kau, kan sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin. Tidak ada usaha yang tidak patut dihargai."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Oke, aku sebenarnya tak pantas mengatakan hal ini mengingat Teikou dan aku dulu juga menganut prinsip yang sama. Tapi apa sih arti sebuah kemenangan? Bagiku kau tetap pemenangnya kok."

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dihibur dengan cara seperti itu."

"Lalu dengan cara apa aku harus menghiburmu hm?"

"Menemaniku membeli camilan? Tidak buruk."

"Kau sudah mulai jajan yang aneh-aneh ya?"

"Siapa yang pertama kali mengajariku membeli makanan sebelum makan malam?" Pemuda itu membuang mukanya, pura-pura kesal sebelum akhirnya ujung bibirnya tertarik saat tangan yang merangkul pundaknya kini mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sekali lagi.

"Kau masih belum bisa terima?" tanya Nijimura sembari membuka pintu keluar dan mempersilakan kapten Kisedai itu berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kekalahan hari ini maksudnya?"

"Memangnya kau pikir apa lagi—oh, ayahmu ya?"

"Kau sudah tahu, _Senpai_." Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan. Nijimura memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket, berusaha meminimalisir hawa dingin yang mendera tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Di mana Akashi- _san_ sekarang?"

"Inggris. Baru pulang dari sana besok."

"Berniat mengabari?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Dasar anak durhaka."

"Setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuat ayah marah-marah di dalam pesawat."

Nijimura Shuuzou menghembuskan napas lewat mulut, menghasilkan uap putih yang bisa dia lihat dengan jelas. Sekilas kelabunya melirik sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Bagaimana rasa kekalahan, Tuan yang Baru Sekali Dikalahkan?"

Orang yang diajak bicara olehnya itu tertawa getir. Akashi mengangkat bahunya. "Sakit? Perih? Tidak percaya? Yah seperti itu lah."

"Tapi aku yakin, ini ada dampak yang lebih besar dari itu, kan?"

"Kalau maksud Nijimura- _san_ itu tentang cara pandangku atau prinsipku, maka ya. Kupikir ... aku tidak terlalu haus akan kemenangan lagi. Dikalahkan oleh tim yang baru terbentuk dua tahun, oleh Kuroko orang yang kutemukan bakatnya—orang yang bahkan bukan anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Nijimura- _san_ pikir saja sendiri bagaimana perasaanku." Meski awalnya tak berniat sarkastis, tapi ujung-ujungnya terselip juga nada sebal di akhir ucapannya.

"Itu mengajarimu satu hal. Bahwa tak selamanya yang di atas akan selalu di atas. Kehidupan itu seperti roda, tahu. Lagipula, yang menanglah yang kuat. Akui saja, untuk kali ini Seirin lebih kuat dari Rakuzan."

"Aku ingin mengakuinya tapi ... aku masih dalam tahap tidak percaya."

Nijimura berhenti berjalan, yang mau tak mau membuat pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya juga ikut berhenti. Pemuda yang sekarang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dulu itu tersenyum dan tatapan matanya melembut.

"Hey, tidak semua di dunia ini bisa didapat dengan kemenangan. Setidaknya hasil pertandingan kali ini mengajarkan ayahmu bahwa anaknya juga manusia biasa. Mungkin dia akan kecewa, tapi toh kau bisa memperbaikinya di masa depan, kan? Masih banyak pertandingan lain. Winter Cup ini hanya pemicu agar kau lebih semangat ke depannya."

Akashi sempat tertegun sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum geli. "Nijimura- _san_ ini kakakku ya?" godanya.

"Eyy, kau mau kusentil hah? Dasar bocah."

Tangan berlapis jaket jersey itu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Netra merahnya terpejam. "Hukum aku saja. Dua tahun ini aku bersikap buruk, _Senpai_ ," katanya melanjutkan candaannya.

"Kau mau _forehead kiss_?"

Satu tendangan dilayangkan ke tulang kering kaki kiri Nijimura.

"Oi!"

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjut jalan saja. Aku ingin makan bakpau daging." Akashi berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan mantan kaptennya yang masih mengelus kakinya yang perih.

Masih sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, pemuda yang kini sudah kelas dua SMA itu berjalan menyusul Akashi. Langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap bangunan kecil yang berdiri di sebrang jalan sana. "Tapi minimarket terdekat sudah lewat. Itu di sebrang—"

"Tidak mau. Bakpaunya tidak enak," potong Akashi langsung.

"Lalu kau tidak dimarahi nih kalau pulang telat ke hotel?" Nijimura bertanya lagi; meski jujur sebenarnya dia penasaran kapan Akashi sempat membeli bakpau dari minimarket di sana sementara hari-harinya dihabiskan di Kyoto.

"Untuk apa pulang ke hotel? Rumahku, kan di sini. Dari awal aku juga tidak pernah menginap di hotel—bukannya dulu aku sudah pernah cerita ya?"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Ya sudahlah. Selama aku tidak dilibatkan dengan urusanmu, aku sih oke-oke saja."

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Dia melirik orang di sampingnya sebelum berbisik pelan, "Lagipula ..."

"Hm? 'Lagipula'?"

Senyumnya mengembang. "Lagipula banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan pada Nijimura- _san_ ; hal-hal yang tak bisa kuceritakan lewat telepon. Makanya hari ini kita jalan ya ke rumahku."

Nijimura bisa apa kalau dia melihat adik kelasnya yang tadi murung kini malah tersenyum seperti itu?

"Baiklah. Tapi yang soal hari ini, nanti jangan lupa kabari aku. Kalau ayahmu tiba-tiba mencoret namamu dari daftar warisan kabur saja ke Los Angeles."

"... aku tidak menyangka aku diajak kawin lari."

"Berisik, Akashi. Candaanmu tidak lucu. Aku masih normal, Bodoh."

* * *

**Owari**


	2. Day 2: Captain/Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).

**Day 2: Captain**

**.**

"Ya begitulah. Intinya sih Rakuzan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Teikou."

" _Suasananya serupa ya ...,"_ jeda sejenak di ujung sana, _"jadi sebenarnya yang mau kauceritakan itu apa? Tumben sekali berputar-putar dulu sebelum ke intinya."_

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas. Dia menatap lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Pembicaraan dengan pelatih basket Rakuzan kemarin dan perkenalan hari ini kembali merasuki benaknya.

_["Kalau kau kuangkat menjadi kapten, apa kau keberatan, Akashi?"]_

_["Perkenalkan, kapten tim Rakuzan yang baru, Akashi Seijuurou."]_

"Aku diangkat jadi kapten," ucapnya langsung.

" _Oh."_ Alisnya bertaut mendengar respon singkat dari pemuda di Los Angeles sana.

"Kenapa?"

" _Apanya?"_

"Responnya singkat sekali."

" _Lalu kau ingin_ senpai _-mu ini bagaimana? Aku tidak heran kalau kau diangkat jadi kapten, tahu."_

Pemuda yang baru memasuki masa SMA-nya satu bulan yang lalu itu mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berbaring. Dia menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang tetap diluruskan. "'Aku tidak heran'?"

" _Tidak kaget. Yap."_

Mulutnya terkunci. Mendadak _blank_ tak tahu harus membalas apa sampai suara di ujung sana menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. " _Jangan melamun_."

"Tidak. Siapa?"

" _Kau."_

"Sok tahu."

Suara dengusan kasar terdengar olehnya. Oke, mungkin Nijimura di ujung sana mulai ... kesal?

" _Hei dengar. Jangan bertingkah macam-macam. Kau masih kelas sepuluh, Akashi."_

"Memangnya aku bakal bertindak seperti apa?"

" _Aku masih ada di sana ketika_ _ **kau**_ _muncul tahu. Jangan dipikir aku tidak tahu tingkah_ _ **mu**_ _. Aku masih suka tanya-tanya sama yang lain."_

"Kuroko? Atau Momoi? Nijimura- _san_ masih menghubungi yang lain selain aku?"

" _Tunggu, kau ini kenapa sih? Maksudnya sebelum aku ke sini. Lagipula aku tidak punya kontak yang lain. Kalaupun punya aku juga mikir-mikir sebelum menghubungi mereka—dan kenapa malah membicarakan Kuroko dan Momoi?"_

"Kupikir mereka melaporkan sesuatu padamu. Kan hanya mereka yang tidak—"

" _Ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui, Kapten Akashi? Kau berbuat macam-macam pada mereka berdua?"_

Entah atas alasan apa darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Kenapa pembicaraan ini malah memancing emosinya?

"Tidak."

" _Aku pegang ucapanmu. Kalau aku pulang ke Jepang lalu menemui mereka berdua dan mendengar cerita yang aneh-aneh soalmu atau Kiseki no Sedai, awas saja ..."_

Rahangnya mengeras. Dirinya marah. Apa dia baru saja dituduh melakukan yang tidak-tidak?; tapi salahnya sendiri juga yang membawa-bawa Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

" _... tidak heran banyak yang bilang Kiseki no Sedai bertingkah buruk."_

"Apa?"

" _Kau itu kapten. Setidaknya bertingkah lah seperti seorang kapten."_

Netranya menyipit. Apa tadi katanya?

" _Sekarang kau diangkat menjadi kapten Rakuzan. Mau kau bawa ke mana timmu yang ini? Kau masih kelas sepuluh dan sudah dipercaya memegang jabatan seperti itu. Banyak orang yang tidak akan suka atau mencemoohmu diam-diam. Tapi jangan pernah—"_

"Kau mengancamku? Atau berusaha menceramahiku?"

" _Terserah kau ingin menganggapnya yang mana. Tapi kau sendiri seharusnya sudah sadar kalau menjadi kapten bukanlah hal yang mudah—"_ — _tut_. Akashi mematikan teleponnya satu pihak. Apa-apaan ini. Malam ini dia menelepon mantan kakak kelasnya itu bukan untuk mendapat ceramah seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin memberi kabar. Dan siapa pula yang menyebarkan rumor buruk soal Kiseki no Sedai? Kenapa bisa sampai ke telinga Nijimura?

Akashi berdecak. "Apa maksudnya aku ini kapten yang buruk?" gumamnya kesal sembari melepas kemeja sekolah yang masih dipakainya.

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak saat ponsel yang ditaruhnya di atas kasur bergetar.

Satu pesan singkat sampai kepadanya.

.

[Aku bukannya ingin bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku juga tidak berniat menceramahimu. Aku hanya khawatir kalau orang-orang semakin berpandangan buruk terhadapmu. Jangan salah paham kenapa sih. Aku tidak berniat macam-macam.]

.

Akashi menutup _chatting room_ -nya.

Terlalu malas. Terlalu lelah.

Dia ingin mandi saja.

...

...

...

Akashi menekan _speed dial_ nomor tiga. Beberapa detik dia lewati guna menunggu seseorang di ujung sana mengangkat telepon dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

Namun yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara—

"Kalau ingin bersedih jangan lewat telepon, bicara pada orangnya langsung."

Tubuhnya berbalik cepat. Netranya melebar menatap sosok figur yang tak pernah dia duga akan ada di hadapannya saat ini. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka, orang di depan sana sudah berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku merelakan waktuku demi melihat finalmu. Jadi bagaimana, Kapten Akashi? Ingin menangisi kekalahan pertamamu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum pahit.

"Apa aku menjadi kapten yang buruk karena membuat timku kalah?"

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Hari ini kau bermain sangat bagus. _Otsukare_."

**X.x.X**

**Day 2: Family**

**.**

Aku mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakiku bosan. Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu di sini tapi papa belum juga keluar. Papa sedang apa sih? Aku, kan bosan menunggu sendirian. Mana dari tadi aku selalu diperhatikan lagi. Memangnya aku ini apa? Badut? Uh orang dewasa menyebalkan.

Pipiku menggembung sebal. Papa lama sekali! Sekarang, kan sudah jadwal pulangnya papa. Tapi kenapa papa belum juga datang? Papa sibuk ya? Kalau begitu percuma dong aku menunggu di sini.

"Halo, Adik." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat ada orang yang mengajakku bicara tiba-tiba. Dua orang kakak perempuan dan satu kakak laki-laki menghampiriku dengan senyuman.

"Iya?" Duh, papa, kan pernah bilang agar aku tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Kenapa tadi aku malah menjawabnya sih ...

"Sedang menunggu siapa di sini?" Kenapa mereka ingin tahu sekali? Memangnya mereka ini siapa?

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh menunggu di sini?" balasku kesal.

"Bukan begitu. Adik tersesat? Nanti biar kami bantu. Daripada hanya menunggu di sini. Kalau nanti diculik gimana hayo." Sepertinya mereka berusaha menakut-nakutiku. Tapi trik seperti itu tidak membuatku gentar. Memangnya aku bakal tertipu apa? Bagaimana kalau justru kalian penculiknya?

"Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong, Dik. Adik ini anaknya Dosen Kagami, ya? Mirip sekali soalnya." Siapa pula itu Dosen Kagami. Aku tidak kenal.

"Bukan, aku—"

"Lho memangnya Dosen Kagami sudah menikah?" Belum juga aku selesai berbicara sudah diserobot.

"Lah terus perempuan biru yang sering datang ke sini itu bukan istrinya?" Ini lagi malah nambahin.

"Kudengar itu hanya temannya."

"Kau yakin? Perempuan semanis dan seimut itu? Meski mungil aku yakin usianya tak jauh beda dengan Dosen Kagami. Istrinya ah, masa temannya."

"Eh, dibilangin tidak percaya. Teman lho teman."

Kenapa malah bergosip di depan anak TK sih? Dasar orang dewasa. Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini. Berisik.

Baru juga aku turun dari bangku besi ini, sosok familiar yang selama ini melindungiku tertangkap di mataku. Senyumku mengembang dan dengan kaki kecilku ini aku berlari menghampirinya yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Papa!" Aku berseru bahagia sembari memeluk kakinya.

"Ya ampun, Sei. Sedang apa di sini?" Papa berjongkok dan mengelus kepalaku yang masih tertutupi topi kuning. Papa juga mencium pipiku.

"Sei kangen sama Papa. Papa kok keluarnya lama sekali?"

"Aduh maaf, tadi Papa ketemu dosen dulu. Sei berani ke sini sendiri? Kan biasanya sama Paman Tatsuya."

"Kan Sei sudah besar. Masa masih harus diantar-antar. Lagipula Paman Tatsuya, kan kuliah juga."

"Oh iya Papa lupa," papa tertawa kecil. Tubuhku diangkat dan aku digendong seperti biasa. "Sei lapar?"

"Umm."

"Makan yuk. Sei mau makan apa? Nanti papa beliin."

"Es krim~"

" _Roger, Captain_!" Papa mencium pipiku gemas. Suara tawa geli keluar dari mulutku. Papa pasti sengaja nih menggelitiku dengan janggut tipisnya.

Tanganku merangkul leher papa. Kami berjalan keluar dan melewati tiga orang yang tadi sempat berbicara denganku. Aku menatap mereka dari balik bahu papa.

Mereka menatapku aneh kemudian saling berbisik; dan tatapan jijik yang selalu kuterima itu kembali kudapatkan. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Kenapa sih selalu begitu? Aku salah apa? Papa salah apa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh jadi anak papa?

Memangnya salah kalau papaku baru dua puluh tahun?

Kan yang terpenting aku dan papa saling menyayangi ...

"Sei."

"Ya?"

"Jangan hiraukan mereka ya. Mereka cuman tidak terbiasa melihat ada anak seimut Sei. Anaknya papa lagi."

Uh. Lagi-lagi papa berbohong. Meskipun masih kecil, aku tahu mereka menatapku tidak suka.

Tapi, demi papa ...

"Tidak kok! Mereka, kan hanya iri karena papanya Sei itu papa!" Aku mencium pipi papa dan mengeratkan rangkulanku. Bau papa enak. Papa sepertinya ganti parfum deh. Tapi aku suka. Aku jadi merasa nyaman. Apalagi pelukan papa selalu hangat.

"Sei, pokoknya ingat ya. Apapun yang terjadi papa selalu sayang sama Sei, oke? Jangan dengarkan orang lain, mereka itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang penting kita bahagia bersama, kan?"

"Umm tentu saja. Mereka, kan orang lain. Yang penting papa punyanya Sei!"

"Duh anak papa. Papa makin sayang sama Sei deh kalau begini caranya."

Aku kembali mencium pipi papa. Aku juga semakin sayang sama papa setiap hari!

...

...

...

Lima tahun lalu.

Nijimura berjongkok dan mengambil bayi yang masih merah kulitnya itu dari kardus di samping tempat sampah. Wajahnya khawatir, jemarinya mengelus lembut bayi yang hanya terbungkus sehelai kain saja.

Dirinya berdiri dan menggendong bayi itu dengan hati-hati. Diciumnya kening sang bayi lembut penuh kasih sayang. Matanya basah menatap bayi yang menggeliat nyaman di pelukannya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang panas, dia berjongkok dan melihat ke dalam kardus itu sekali lagi.

Tak ada apa-apa di dalam sana selain kertas kecil bertuliskan dua kata.

'Namanya Seijuurou.'

Dia tersenyum sedih. "Halo, Seijuurou. Aku Shuuzou, papamu."

* * *

**Owari**


	3. Day 3: Instinct/Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning:random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Day 3: Instict sekuel dari "Fated".

**Day 3: Instinct**

**.**

_["Shuuzou, hati-hati di jalan ya."]_

_["Aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba khawatir?"]_

_["Tenanglah, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana kok. Kan tidak ada kelas."]_

"—woi Nijimura!"

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu berjengit kaget. Melihat air di dalam cangkir meluber karena terus diisi, dia melihat ke bawah. Bagus. Sepatunya jadi basah. Memang dia melamun sampai separah itu ya?

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi kupanggil tidak menyahut. Melamunkan pasanganmu?" goda temannya sembari mengambil pel di lemari alat-alat.

Nijimura menghela napas panjang. Diminumnya sampai habis air di dalam cangkir tersebut sebelum membantu temannya mengepel ruangan klub yang mendadak banjir akibat ulahnya.

"Ya begitulah. Entah, sejak tadi pagi aku terus memikirkannya. Padahal dia tidak kenapa-kenapa," balasnya atas ucapan temannya yang tadi.

"Yakin? Sudah kau telepon?"

"Sudah. Sebelum aku ke sini juga sudah kutelepon. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya. Aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen di kelas." Dia mengambil alih gagang pel tersebut.

"Masih ada kelas?"

"Nanti sejam lagi. Kenapa?"

" _Skip_ saja sana. Daripada masuk tapi pikiranmu kosong," saran sang teman sembari mengelap meja.

Sembari menaruh kembali pel tersebut di tempatnya, dia mengangguk. Usulan temannya tidak buruk. Toh dia juga benar. Lebih baik _skip_ sekalian daripada dirinya merasa dihantui seperti ini.

Pemuda itu pun mencuci tangan sebelum akhirnya mengambil ranselnya dan bergegas pulang. "Duluan!"

"Oke."

Dia berlari menuju halte terdekat. Dan betapa beruntungnya dia ketika baru juga semenit menunggu, bus yang dia tunggu sudah datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nijimura menaiki bus tersebut. Dia duduk di bangku paling depan. Sepajang perjalanan, dia terus berdoa semoga dirinya bisa cepat sampai ke apartemen mereka berdua dengan segera.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya lima belas menit, Nijimura telah sampai di halte sebrang gedung apartemen di mana dia tinggal. Setelah turun, dia langsung berlari masuk dan menunggu lift di lobi.

Lift sempat berhenti dua kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti di lantai tempatnya tinggal, lantai delapan. Dengan langkah terburu, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menuju kamar paling ujung dan membuka _password_ yang dipasang di pintu.

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka, dirinya membatu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika hidungnya mencium aroma feromon yang begitu kuat dari dalam rumahnya ini. Napasnya menjadi berat dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bangkit.

Nijimura menutup pintu apartemennya—agak membanting—cepat dan langsung melempar ranselnya ke atas sofa setelah melepaskan sepatu. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan membuka pintu tersebut dibarengi dengan seruan, "Sei!"

Dan sekali lagi dia menemukan dirinya terpaku. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan entah kenapa dia merasa dirinya menjadi sangat panas. Aroma feromon yang memaksa masuk ke hidungnya membuatnya bergairah.

Di sisi lain, netra kelabunya melihat pemuda yang dia cintai sedang duduk di karpet dengan kepala yang ditenggelamkan ke kasur. Dari kaus yang digunakannya, Nijimura bisa tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah bermandikan keringat saat ini.

"Sei ...," ujarnya rendah, tanpa sadar terdengar seperti menggeram.

Orang yang dipanggil oleh Nijimura itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan susah payah. Bibirnya berkilau karena air liur. Dadanya terasa dihantam oleh sesuatu dengan keras dan air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Celananya sesak dan basah. Seluruh tubuhnya ngilu—juga sakit karena menginginkan sentuhan. Tenaganya sudah menguap entah ke mana.

Pemuda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu berjalan perlahan.

Seringai yang jarang dia tunjukkan kini muncul dan membuat tubuh pasangannya semakin bergairah.

" _Heat cycle_ , Sei?" Nijimura berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi sang kekasih. Sekuat mungkin dia menahan instingnya untuk menindih dan menyetubuhi Akashi saat itu juga. Tapi sial, wajah sang kekasih yang memerah dan feromon yang terus menusuk hidungnya benar-benar membuat _rut_ -nya semakin parah.

"A-aku lupa ... k-kalau hari ini adalah _heat cycle_ -ku ...," Akashi menjelaskan dengan susah payah. Napasnya putus-putus dan air liurnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan gemetar dia meraih bagian depan kemeja orang yang dia cintai. Ditariknya pelan dan ditenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Nijimura yang bidang. "Sentuh aku, Shuuzou—setubuhi aku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Ini menyiksaku. Sakit ... semuanya sakit."

Nijimura langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan pemuda merah itu sebelum menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke atas kasur. Dengan cepat dia merobek baju yang dipakainya sekaligus kaus sang kekasih.

"Ternyata instingku tidak salah. Kau memang ada apa-apa. Makanya aku langsung pulang." Nijimura membuka celana mereka berdua kasar lalu membuangnya ke segala arah. Selesai dengan pakaian yang menganggu mereka berdua, kedua tangannya langsung melebarkan paha sang omega yang telah basah oleh cairannya sendiri.

Orang yang lebih tua itu langsung menindih tubuh sang kekasih dan memainkan _nipple_ -nya.

" _Just touch me_! _Fuck me_ —AH! SHUUZOU!" Nijimura langsung melakukan penetrasi; yang untungnya mudah karena cairan Akashi sudah banyak mengalir dari tadi. Pemuda itu memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya cepat, menimbulkan suara erotis yang entah kenapa membuatnya semakin terangsang.

" _Bear it_ ,"— _slap_ ," _your heat cycle is lasting for two days and I think I will hear my name be screamed all day_."

Akashi memeluk punggung polos itu erat, tak mendengarkan ucapan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya ikut bergerak ketika sang alfa menusuknya cepat lagi dan lagi.

" _Rut_ ternyata sakit juga meski kurasa tidak sesakit _heat cycle_ —ugh _so tight, Sei. Fuck_."

" _I want more_ , Shuuzou."

...

Untung kamar mereka kedap suara. Jadi setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan terganggu dengan suara gaduh yang mereka keluarkan selama dua hari ke depan.

Pada akhirnya, insting alfa terhadap omeganya tidak pernah salah.

**X.x.X**

**Day 3: Seduction**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atas kasurku dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran yang hanya dikancing setengah dan duduk dengan pose menggoda seperti itu?"

Pemuda yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya itu merasa pelipisnya nyut-nyutan mendadak.

Akashi merapatkan kakinya tapi tetap berusaha memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang terlampau mulus untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dengan lengan kemeja yang menutupi seluruh tangannya, dia memegang dasi berwarna hitam yang dia ikatkan asal di lehernya. "Uh, _Senpai_ tidak tergoda sedikit pun olehku?" godanya malu-malu dan sungguh _out of character_.

"Tidak."

Nijimura balik badan.

"Nijimura- _san_!"

"Kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu, kan? Sana minum obat terus tidur."

Yang berambut merah di sana mendengus. Dia berdiri menyusul sang kekasih yang kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Niji—"

"Dan hal yang paling penting," tubuh tegap itu berbalik dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang, "ada apa Tuan Muda Akashi yang Terhormat tiba-tiba berada di Los Angeles terlebih lagi ada di rumahku yang sepinya mencurigakan ini—di mana orang-orang?! Kedua adikku seharusnya sudah pulang sekolah!"

Akashi, sembari memainkan dasi yang kini berada di tangannya, membalas, "Kedua adikmu sudah kusuap."

" _What_?!"

" _I miss you a lot_ , Nijimura- _san_."

Pemuda yang lebih tua di sana memijit dahinya. "Sebentar lagi kau menghadapi ujian masuk universitas dan sekarang malah seenaknya pergi ke Amerika? Ayahmu bagaimana, Bocah?"

"Ayah sedang ke Jerman dan baru pulang tiga hari lagi. _So, it's no problem_ ," pemilik rambut merah itu berjalan mendekat dan berjinjit lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leher kekasihnya, "aku belum puas. Tahun baru kemarin kita hanya telepon-teleponan. Setidaknya mumpung sekarang aku sedang tidak dalam pengawasan ayahku, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Nijimura- _san_."

Ah ya sudahlah. Kapan lagi bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan sang kekasih. Untuk kali ini, meladeni tuan muda yang sesekali manja tidak akan membuatnya terserang stroke—atau setidaknya begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau menginap di hotel mana? Lebih baik kita ke sana sebelum ...," ucapannya terpotong saat merasakan lehernya sedang dihujani ciuman-ciuman kecil dari bibir nakal milik pemuda yang masih asyik merangkulnya.

"Akashi."

"Hmm?"

"Hentikan." Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia kembali ke posisinya semula meski jemarinya masih tetap jahil memainkan kancing baju sang pemuda. "Nijimura- _san_ tidak suka aku di sini?"

"Dingin tidak?"

Mantan kapten tim basket Rakuzan yang bulan lalu baru saja melepas jabatannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Iya dingin. Memangnya kenapa? Jawab dulu—"

"Pakai baju sana. Ini musim dingin, _Obocchan_."

"Pakaikan."

"Pakai sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kedua tanganmu masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Kakiku tidak mau beranjak dari hadapan Nijimura- _san_."

Nijimura menghela napas berat. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menggendong kekasihnya itu ala _bridal style_ dan langsung menurunkannya di atas kasur. Dia buka koper sang tuan muda yang diletakkan di dekat lemari. Diambilnya celana _jeans_ , sebuah kaus lengan panjang, dan jaket untuk menutupi tubuh Akashi yang kini bisa dibilang setengah telanjang.

Masih dengan keadaan mulut yang terkunci, ditariknya lengan Akashi sampai membuatnya duduk; dilepasnya kemeja kebesaran yang-entah-punya-siapa itu lalu ditaruh di sisi kasur yang lain. Kaus yang tadi dia ambil dipakaikannya ke tubuh atletis pewaris tunggal perusahaan Akashi itu hati-hati.

Akashi sendiri tak tinggal diam. Tidak mau usahanya hanya berakhir sia-sia, dia merebahkan dirinya paksa dan menarik sang kekasih yang langsung jatuh menimpa dirinya karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Oi—" satu kecupan didaratkan di bibir Nijimura.

"Nijimura- _san_ , aku marah lho," ujar Akashi sembari menangkup kedua sisi wajah kekasihnya, "hargai usaha dan waktuku yang terbuang, _Senpai_. Aku ke sini demi menemuimu, Nijimura- _san_."

"Aka—" kali ini ucapan Nijimura terhenti bukan karena ciuman yang diberikan Akashi, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang dengan nakal menggesek selangkangannya. Kelabunya terpejam, berusaha berpikir jernih dan tidak membuat orang yang di bawahnya ini merasa menang.

"Turunkan lututmu."

"Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Akashi."

" _No_."

"Seijuurou." Akashi kembali menciumnya, ciuman singkat sama seperti sebelumnya. "Kapan Nijimura- _san_ mau memanggilku 'Seijuurou'? Aku selalu suka suara Nijimura- _san_ yang seksi itu memanggil namaku."

Oke, Nijimura berusaha yang terbaik untuk tidak termakan umpan kekasihnya meski yang di bawah sana sudah mulai menunjukkan reaksi karena Akashi tak henti menggesekkan lututnya.

"Akashi."

"Seijuurou."

"Akashi."

"Seijuurou."

" _Fine. What do you want_?"

" _Can we go to my hotel room—now_?" Akashi menampilkan seringai yang menurut kekasihnya itu menyebalkan.

Satu kosong untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Bagus. Nijimura yakin dia tidak akan bisa pulang sampai berhasil memuaskan tuan mudanya ini.

* * *

**Owari**


	4. Day 4: Distance/Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning:random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).

**Day 4: Distance**

**.**

Dia penyendiri. Selalu lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku-buku dibandingkan mengobrol seperti orang lain. Anak itu selalu memilih duduk di bawah pendingin ruangan, dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang dan tubuh yang sesekali bergerak mengikuti irama.

Aku, tanpa bisa ditampik, penasaran. Pernah sekali aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol, basa-basi. Tapi dia hanya menjawab seadanya seolah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan kami saat itu juga.

Aku tak marah, tentu saja. Ada banyak tipe orang di dunia ini. Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini hanya salah satunya. Tak ada salahnya seperti itu meski tidak baik juga.

Hari ini aku datang ke perpustakaan terlambat untuk mengembalikan buku. Guru yang mengajar pelajaran tadi telat keluar—beliau memarahi dulu salah satu anak di kelasku yang sepanjang pelajaran sibuk bermain ponsel di laci mejanya. Dan syukurlah, pustakawati hari ini adalah guru yang terkenal baik di sekolahku. Jadi mungkin perpustakaan akan dibuka sampai agak malam dibanding biasanya. Aku butuh bahan untuk tugas makalahku yang mengharuskan bersumber dari perpustakaan. Karena besok aku akan sibuk membantu ibuku mengurus acara ulang tahun sepupuku yang paling kecil, aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan tugas makalahku ini.

Kakiku langsung kupacu menuju rak buku yang membahas Sosiologi. Kutelusuri satu-satu sebelum akhirnya mengambil dua buku terbitan lima tahun lalu dan membawanya ke tempatku biasa duduk.

Kupikir tempatku itu kosong, tapi meja empat orang itu kini malah diisi oleh orang yang tidak aku duga. Aku menatap tempatnya biasa duduk—diisi orang lain rupanya. Ah ya sudahlah, toh bukan masalah ini.

Aku menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Permisi."

"Silakan. Maaf aku duduk di tempatmu, _Senpai_."

"Eh?" Baru juga meletakkan semua barangku di atas meja, aku sudah dibuat heran dengan dengannya.

"Ini, kan tempat umum. Tapi memang iya sih aku yang paling sering duduk di sini. Lagipula tempatmu biasa duduk diisi orang lain; meja ini sendiri seharusnya untuk empat orang. Santai saja."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Aku melemparkan senyuman.

Laptopku kunyalakan.

Dan tanpa sadar aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jemariku di atas meja karena suasana di antara kami berdua terasa canggung.

"S _enpai_ , maaf. Tapi apa _Senpai_ bisa tidak berisik?"

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku. Apa? Apa dia baru saja mengajakku bicara? Apa dia tadi 'memarahiku'? Wow.

"Maaf, tapi itulah yang biasanya kulakukan kalau aku sedang dalam suasana canggung,"—ups. Aku keceplosan. Bodoh.

"Pfft,"—hah?

"Maaf tapi kalau aku menegur orang sebelumnya, orang tersebut malah balik menegurku atau pergi tanpa repot-repot melihatku."

Wow. Wow. Wow.

Apa ini?

"A-ah, lupakan," dan dia langsung membalik halaman novelnya dengan canggung begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Ah, lucu sekali. Mirip Hana ....

"... eh?"

Netra merahnya berkedip.

Tunggu. Jangan bilang aku keceplosan lagi.

"Hana itu ... siapa?"

Sialan.

"Eng i-itu ... adikku. Dia sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena sakit. D-dan aku tidak bermaksud menyamaimu dengannya. Hanya saja tingkahmu tadi mengingatkanku pada adikku."

Akashi tampak terkejut mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat bukunya sampai hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dan dia berbisik,

"... senangnya punya saudara."

Eh?

Ah, sudah kuduga. Memang ada sesuatu dengannya.

"Anak tunggal ya?"

Telinganya memerah. Aku tersenyum geli.

 _Bingo_. Tebakanku tepat.

"Kau boleh anggap aku sebagai kakakmu. Kita beda setahun, kan? Lebih terbuka saja padaku, aku bukan orang jahat kok, tenang saja ...."

**X.x.X**

**Day 4: Misunderstanding**

**.**

Hari itu, masih dalam balutan musim dingin ketika pintu gimnasium yang sudah mulai sepi diketuk oleh seseorang yang entah siapa. Hayama, yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat sana, membuka pintu tersebut penasaran.

"Maaf, ada Akashi?"

Gimnasium yang hanya diisi oleh tiga orang itu mendadak sepi. Pemuda berambut pirang gelap itu hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan beberapa plester di wajahnya berdiri di luar sana, tersenyum canggung.

"A-ah, Akashi? Maksudnya Akashi Seijuurou?"

"Ya, dia. Kupikir tidak ada Akashi yang lain di sini," orang tersebut menjawab santai. Hayama menoleh melalui bahunya, menatap dua rekannya di sana yang tampak tak mengerti—atau mungkin khusus yang memegang posisi Shooter ada aura-aura seram yang membuat orang lain menjauh dalam radius sepuluh meter.

"Umm ... Reo- _nee_ ," dia agak ragu juga sih meminta Mibuchi memberikan pendapat di saat seperti ini, "Akashi ... tadi dia ke _shower room_ duluan, kan?"

Mibuchi berjalan mendekat sembari tak melepaskan pandangan menyelidik dari orang itu. Dengan satu bola basket yang masih dipegang, dia menghampiri Hayama dan tamu Akashi di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa cari Sei- _chan_?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Err ... itu ... ada janji," dan diakhiri dengan tawa canggung.

"Oi, Hayama, Mibuchi! Suruh dia masuk. Di luar dingin," Nebuya yang sedang meminum Pocari-nya berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Pemuda berotot itu sudah menduga akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam satu menit ke depan. Tapi daripada skema #protectSeichan2k16 itu terjadi di ambang pintu, lebih baik terjadi di dalam saja.

"Oh, benar juga. Ayo masuk dulu," Hayama tersenyum ceria seperti biasa. Malah sudah main asal rangkul padahal rekannya yang satu lagi sudah ingin segera melubangi kepala tamu Akashi yang mencurigakan ini.

Tamu Akashi itu dibawanya ke _bench_ mereka. Duduk di samping Nebuya yang sekarang memakan hotdog yang sempat dia beli sebelumnya.

"Namamu siapa omong-omong? Aku Hayama Kotarou, rekan Akashi. Aku sudah kelas tiga sih, sama seperti Reo- _nee_ dan Nebuya. Tapi minggu depan baru _official graduate_ dari klub," jelas Hayama tanpa diminta.

"Aku Nebuya Eikichi—wah bibi penjual hotdog di kantin pasti mengganti resepnya. Hotdog ini lebih enak dibanding sebelumnya," yang ini malah sempat-sempatnya memuji hotdog yang sedang dimakannya.

"Aku Mibuchi Reo," katanya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Matanya terus memperhatikan pemuda yang katanya tamu Akashi itu. Tinggi, tubuhnya bagus sih, kulitnya sedikit _tan_ , tapi apa-apaan itu bekas luka di wajah dan tangannya? Di lehernya juga ada beberapa plester yang ditempelkan.

Mana yakin kalau orang beginian yang jadi tamunya Akashi? Ini sih lebih mirip preman.

"Mm ... namaku Nijimura Shuuzou," perkataan orang itu membuyarkan pikiran Mibuchi, "aku ... mantan anak basket juga sebenarnya."

"Oh? 'Mantan anak basket'? Sekarang sudah tidak main basket lagi?" Hayama bertanya antusias. Bahkan Nijimura dapat melihat kalau matanya kini berbinar-binar.

"Ah ya begitulah," pemuda itu tertawa canggung, "tapi aku tidak sehebat kalian. Levelku jauh di bawah kalian sebenarnya."

Nebuya menolehkan kepalanya. "Benar?"

"Ya benar lah. Buat apa aku bohong," kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil.

"Jadi ada urusan apa kau ke sini?" Belum ada dua detik Nijimura tertawa, Mibuchi sudah menginterupsi dengan nada ketus tak suka. "Aku ragu Sei- _chan_ bisa kenal orang sepertimu."

"Eh?" Netra kelabu sang pemuda membulat sebelum kedua ujung bibirnya naik beberapa mili. "Jahatnya. Aku juga kenal lho sama Akashi—"

"Kenapa Sei- _chan_ bisa kenal orang urakan sepertimu? Apa-apaan plester itu? Kau ini petarung ya? Apa suka memancing keributan?" Rentetan pertanyaan Mibuchi itu tak elak menyebabkan pecahnya tawa satu orang di sana.

"Aah, sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi," gumamnya sembari menatap sepatunya sebelum kembali melihat Mibuchi yang kini berdiri langsung di hadapannya. "Jadi orang sepertiku tidak boleh kenal dengan orang seperti Akashi?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang baik-baik sih," Mibuchi menjawab spontan sedangkan Nijimura tersenyum geli. Baru juga ingin menjawab, pintu gimnasium kembali terbuka untuk kedua kalinya dan orang yang diperbincangkan sejak tadi kini tampak pula batang hidungnya. Nijimura yang pertama kali menyadari eksistensi Akashi, langsung menyapa pemuda merah itu dari _bench._

"Akashi! Aku dituduh preman lho!" seru Nijimura sembari melambaikan tangannya. Tiga anggota Uncrowned Kings itu pun langsung menoleh menuju kapten tim basket yang sedari tadi mereka (atau lebih tepatnya Mibuchi) bicarakan.

Akashi terpaku kaget untuk sesaat sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri empat orang tersebut. "Nijimura- _san_ kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Kupikir masih di hotel—"

"Hotel?! Sei- _chan_! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat bersamanya?!" Belum apa-apa, Mibuchi kini sudah teriak histeris, meski tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dua yang lainnya juga sama kagetnya.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," pemuda merah itu tersenyum geli, "Nijimura- _san_ baru sampai di Kyoto tadi malam. Dia juga sudah ada janji denganku, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Nijimura- _san_ malah ke sini."

"Jadi, Sei- _chan_ , tolong jelaskan sebelum aku semakin berpikiran yang macam-macam."

Netra merah milik kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu melirik wakilnya dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri, "Nijimura- _san_ ini dulu satu klub denganku. Dia kapten sebelum aku saat masih SMP. Mantan kakak kelasku yang sekarang tinggal di Amerika."

Tiga anggota Uncrowned Kings di sana terdiam. Entah kaget atau ada alasan lain.

"Nijimura- _san_ itu orang baik kok. Luka-luka itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia baru saja terjatuh dan juga tidak sengaja terlibat pertengkaran antargeng. Meskipun dulunya dia memang preman sih—"

"Cuman setahun Akashi, aku jadi preman cuman setahun."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku tidak salah, kan?" Pemuda merah itu berjalan mendekat dan mengecup pipi mantan kakak kelasnya itu. "Mau bagaimana pun juga aku tetap menyukaimu kok."

Nijimura melirik reaksi dari ketiga rekan Akashi yang kini melebarkan matanya. Dia tertawa dalam hati apalagi begitu mendengar kalimat setelahnya.

"Ah iya, Nijimura- _san_ juga kekasihku."

"APA?!"

* * *

**Owari**


	5. Day 5: Music/Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning:random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).

**Day 5: Music**

**.**

Bagiku, suara ini ... adalah suara musik yang paling kusukai.

Karena ketika aku bisa mendengar suara ini, aku yakin, Akashi masih berada di sampingku.

Hari ini aku datang lagi, sendirian seperti biasa. Aku datang sedikit lebih siang dibanding kemarin—matahari hampir tinggi siang ini. Kaki yang kupakai berlari dari apartemen kecil tempatku tinggal akhirnya berhasil menapak ruang nomor 149 ini.

Kuhela napas panjang melihat wajahnya yang tertidur damai. Kedua ujung bibirku naik beberapa mili tanpa kusadari.

"Sudah tiga bulan berlalu ...," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Ah ya, tadi apa kubilang? 'Sudah tiga bulan berlalu' ya?

Iya, Akashi sudah menjadi putri—pangeran—tidur selama tiga bulan ini. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa dibangunkan semudah itu dengan ciuman sang pangeran seperti di dalam dongeng. Aku hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu; menunggu kedua mata itu terbuka dan aku bisa melihat permata merah yang selalu kusukai.

Aku menatap jendela ruang tersebut yang tampaknya lebih bersih dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Mungkin sudah ada seorang _janitor_ yang membersihkannya pagi tadi. Baguslah, aku jadi bisa melihat pemandangan lebih jelas dari lantai tiga ini.

Kurapatkan jaket abu-abu yang kupakai sebelum beralih menggenggam tangan rapuh yang masih hangat sampai saat ini. Kuusap pelan punggung tangannya yang bebas dan kubawa ke bibirku; kukecup lembut.

"Kapan bangun? Aku rindu ...," empat kata itu selalu kuucapkan setiap harinya.

Akashi sendirian, aku sendirian. Kami sudah tak punya keluarga. Kami sama-sama yatim piatu dan hanya ditinggalkan warisan secukupnya. Aku harus bekerja siang-malam demi membayar biaya rumah sakit. Untungnya hari ini bukan _shift_ -ku untuk melayani pelanggan, lagipula bosku mengerti kalau di hari Minggu ini restoran pasti penuh dan aku tidak akan punya waktu berkunjung.

Setiap hari, kuhabiskan sisa-sisa jam besuk untuk duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Membacakannya sebuah novel atau koran hari itu. Terkadang aku juga menceritakan keseharianku. Meski Akashi tidak merespon, aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

Aku selalu berharap, suara yang selalu kudengar ini, musik yang terdengar setiap aku berkunjung ke sini, akan terus begitu atau tergantikan oleh suara Akashi sendiri.

Suara Akashi, adalah musik paling indah yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Tapi selama tiga bulan ini, musikku berhenti.

"Ah, Nijimura- _kun_ , Anda kembali datang berkunjung," seorang perawat datang dan tersenyum lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalasnya singkat. Dia memeriksa peralatan di sana sebelum akhirnya pamit keluar ruangan.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sinar matahari di sana terlalu terik dan membuat tubuhku panas karenanya. Baru saja aku berdiri untuk menutup tirai, sebuah suara menakutkan terdengar oleh kedua telingaku.

 _Piip_ —

—suara yang panjang dan monoton.

Dan aku menekan tombol merah dengan terburu.

... hanya untuk tahu bahwa sumber musikku meninggalkanku selamanya.

**X.x.X**

**Day 5: Change**

**.**

Nijimura mengangkat teleponnya dengan malas. Pasalnya hari ini kelasnya baru saja kena semprot dari guru Matematika karena lebih dari setengah kelas tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan minggu lalu. _Mood_ -nya sedang menguap entah ke mana dan membuatnya malas beranjak dari kasur empuknya itu.

Tapi sayangnya sebuah telepon dengan senang hati menganggunya saat ini.

" _Hello_?"

" _Shuuzou—Nijimura-_ san." Dahinya berkerut dan pemuda itu segera mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berbaring menjadi duduk. Otaknya berpikir keras, siapa gerangan orang di ujung sana yang memanggilnya 'Shuuzou' tadi—meski langsung dipotong dengan panggilan 'Nijimura- _san_ '. Layar ponsel dijauhkan dan tampak _caller_ ID yang terlihat bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

_Hah?_

"... Akashi?" tanyanya skeptis.

" _Ya, ini aku_."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Dia tidak salah dengar atau ponsel Akashi tiba-tiba jatuh ke tangan orang lain, kan?

"Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_ , kan?"

" _Kalau maksudnya yang mantan adik kelasmu, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket Teikou, maka 'ya'_."

Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda?

Suaranya ... nada bicaranya ...

" _Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang berbeda? Ada yang berubah? Sampai Nijimura-_ san _bertanya seperti tadi_."

Nijimura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. Ponsel hitamnya masih setia di telinga kanannya.

"Ya ... sesuatu ... seperti ada yang berubah? Seingatku terakhir kita teleponan seperti ini kau tidak seperti itu—tapi mungkin aku saja yang tidak menyadarinya."

" _Kupikir juga begitu. Aku, kan bukan_ **dia** _."_

"Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Akashi kembali berbicara, " _Lupakan_. _Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, kalau sebentar lagi Interhigh dilaksanakan_."

"Lalu?"

" _Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memberi tahu itu saja_."

"Kalau begitu semangat. Kalian Kiseki no Sedai pasti bisa meraihnya. Oh iya, seharusnya di sana masih pagi, kan? Sekitar ... jam sepuluh atau sebelasan. Kenapa bisa meneleponku?"

" _Ada urusan klub, jadi aku izin sampai istirahat. Setelah itu baru masuk kelas lagi._ "

"Belajar yang rajin, jangan terpaku urusan klub, Akashi."

" _Nilaiku selalu sempurna, Nijimura-_ san." Nijimura menghela napas panjang. Mendengar seorang Akashi berbicara seperti ini, dia yakin memang ada sesuatu yang berubah soal anak itu. Meski dari awal dia memang sadar kalau Akashi yang dia kenal sekarang bukan Akashi yang dulu dia angkat menjadi wakil kaptennya.

" _Nijimura-_ san."

"Ya?"

" _Aku tutup teleponnya. Aku harus kembali ke kelas_."

"Ah, oke. Selamat belajar."

" _Ya_ ,"—telepon diputus oleh kedua pihak.

...

Nijimura duduk di bangku paling depan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum menatap mantan adik kelasnya bertanding di lapangan sana.

Tapi dibandingkan rasa nostalgia itu, satu yang dia sadari adalah ketika dia melihat Akashi bermain.

Pemuda itu memang berubah.

Akashi Seijuurou yang dia lihat sekarang memang bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang dia kenal dulu. Dugaannya hanya karena mendengar suaranya via telepon memang tidak salah.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Nijimura hanya ingin pasangan cahaya-bayangan baru dari Seirin di sana mampu mengalahkan mantan wakil kaptennya; yang di matanya sudah bukan _dia_ yang dulu lagi.

* * *

**Owari**


	6. Day 6: Future/Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning:random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).

**Day 6: Future**

**.**

Aku ... hanya tinggal aku yang belum memiliki pasangan.

Kuroko dan Momoi sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu dan kemarin baru saja merayakan hari ulang tahun pertama anak mereka. Midorima sedang dalam status tunangan dengan dokter muda yang sekaligus teman satu jurusannya saat kuliah dulu. Kise bulan depan akan menikah dengan rekan kerjanya. Sedangkan Aomine dan Murasakibara sama-sama sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Aku?

Aku terlalu sibuk belajar dan bekerja. Meningkatkan profit bisnis Akashi Group dari tahun ke tahun sampai lupa kalau aku juga manusia biasa. Meski melelahkan, karena ini adalah sesuatu yang kusukai, aku rela mengorbankan waktuku bahkan jika harus terjaga selama dua hari berturut-turut. Aku suka memikirkan strategi, cara mengalahkan musuh, mengambil hati konsumen, dan strategi bisnis lainnya—aku suka.

Aku juga sekarang sedang mengambil jenjang S2-ku di Universitas Tokyo. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang belajar itu memuakkan, tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah kesenangan.

Aku menikmatinya; menikmati itu semua sampai tiba-tiba ayah bertanya padaku suatu hari.

' _Seijuurou, teman-temanmu sudah memiliki pasangan, bahkan menikah dan mempunyai anak. Kapan ayah bisa menggendong cucu ayah sendiri?'_

Aku merasa ditampar.

Oh iya.

Sampai usiaku menginjak 27 tahun, aku masih tetap sendiri.

Keluargaku satu-satunya hanya ayah, hanya beliau yang masih hidup karena ibu sudah meninggalkan kami hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk berkeluarga.

Orang yang kusuka ... ada—aku menyukai seseorang. Dari dulu, selalu kupendam sendiri. Kupikir perasaanku akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi ternyata rasa ini masih tetap ada meski terkadang aku lupa memilikinya. Walaupun aku memiliki orang yang kusuka, tapi keluarga yang diimpikan ayah, tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dia Nijimura Shuuzou, orang yang kusukai dari dulu.

Kami masih berhubungan sampai sekarang, bahkan dia bekerja di kantorku. Hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya.

Mantan kakak kelasku itu masih tetap tampan, baik, dan perhatian seperti dulu. Salah satu yang kusuka, Nijimura- _san_ menjadi jauh lebih dewasa.

Pernah aku berangan-angan berpacaran dengannya, menikah, lalu membangun rumah tangga bersama. Tapi segera kuusir kuat-kuat pikiranku itu.

Tidak berguna.

Nijimura- _san_ memiliki seorang kekasih, dia cantik. Ya, sangat cantik sampai-sampai aku merasa iri.

Apakah aku jahat jika aku mengharapkan mereka berdua putus? Tapi setidaknya semua orang pernah menginginkan orang yang kita sukai putus dengan kekasih mereka, kan?

Aku ingin, sekali saja, bermimpi. Ada aku, Nijimura- _san_ , dan anak kami di masa depan yang kuimpikan. Aku ingin sekali bermimpi seperti itu dari dulu, tapi tak pernah kudapatkan.

Masa depan yang seperti itu memang hanya ada di khayalanku saja.

Karena Nijimura- _san_ akan berada di masa depannya sendiri bersama kekasihnya.

Undangan pernikahan di tanganku ini cukup untuk membuktikannya, kan?

**X.x.X**

**Day 6: Words**

**.**

"Aku mau menyombongkan sesuatu."

" _Apa? Jangan sok deh, Tuan Muda. Coba kutebak ... kemenangan Rakuzan?"_

"Nijimura- _san_ tepat sekali. Rakuzan membawa piala Winter Cup tahun ini."

"Otsukare _, Kapten Akashi."_

" _Hai, otsukare_. Tidak terasa tiga tahun berlalu ..."

"Ah benar juga."

...

"Kira-kira aku harus masuk universitas mana ya?"

" _Toudai?"_

"Aku bosan di Jepang. Aku ingin ke luar negeri."

" _Sudah sini susul aku saja ke UCLA."_

"Harvard deh Harvard."

" _UCLA saja, bagus lho."_

...

" _Happy Valentine Day, Akashi."_

"Happy Valentine Day juga—memangnya kita pacaran?"

" _Mau tidak?"_

"Nijimura- _san_ apaan sih. Mau kukirim cokelat?"

" _Mana ada. Mau cokelatnya menguap duluan?"_

"Cokelat mana bisa menguap, Nijimura- _san_."

" _Ya kali dari Jepang ke Los Angeles. Aku sih lebih menunggu sesuatu. Semacam ... ucapan?"_

"Maksudnya?"

" _Ah tidak, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ini adalah kata-kata yang tidak bisa kusampaikan lewat telepon. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu langsung."_

"Nanti kalau aku sudah jadi mahasiswa Harvard, ya."

" _Oi!"_

...

Kedua netranya tak berkedip. Akashi bergeming menatap layar laptopnya dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

Satu _e-mail_ pemberitahuan dari Harvard University yang memberitahukan kelulusannya terpampang di sana.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia membaca ulang lagi _e-mail_ tersebut dan akhirnya tersenyum gembira. Dirinya bergumam tak percaya sebelum akhirnya tangan kanannya mengambil ponselnya cepat dan langsung menelepon seseorang.

 _Trek_ —telepon diangkat.

"Nijimura- _san_!" serunya langsung sembari men- _printscreen e-mail_ tersebut untuk dikirimkan kepada orang yang sedang diteleponnya ini nanti, "kau ingat ceritaku tempo hari yang bilang ingin berkuliah di Harvard? Hari ini aku mendapat _e-mail_ pemberitahuannya dan aku lulus! Bahkan saking senangnya aku sampai terpaku selama beberapa detik dan Nijimura- _san_ adalah orang yang pertama kali kutelepon!"

Rentetan kalimat terucap dari bibir itu namun tak sepatah kata pun terdengar sebagai balasannya. Ujung bibir yang asalnya naik kini mulai turun dan memudarkan ekspresi bahagia di wajah tampannya. "Nijimura- _san_?"

Akashi menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, sekali lagi dilihat untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa teleponnya tidak terputus.

" _Moshi-moshi_? Nijimura- _san_ , kau di sana?" Tiba-tiba rasa bahagia yang mengisi hatinya kini mulai terkikis dan digantikan dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatir. Mantan kakak kelasnya itu mengangkat teleponnya tapi kenapa dia tak mendengar apa-apa?

"Ah, kau sedang sibuk ya? Maaf, aku ... tadi terlalu bahagia. Kita lanjutkan obrolan kita nanti lagi ya. Maaf mengganggu," telepon diputus olehnya dengan berat hati. Dia menatap layar ponselnya tak mengerti.

Tapi daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik sekarang dirinya mengirim

.

[Akashi Seijuurou _sent a photo_ ]

[Ini bukti _e-mail_ -ku. Ah iya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Di sana, kan tengah malam, jadi aku pasti menganggu, kan? Selamat melanjutkan tidurmu, Nijimura- _san. Oyasuminasai_.]

.

Akashi langsung meletakkan ponselnya di meja begitu saja, tanpa mau tahu apakah pesannya dibaca atau tidak.

Iya, mungkin mantan kakak kelasnya itu sedang lelah dan dengan seenaknya dia mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

.

[ _Read_ ]

...

"Nijimura- _san_! Lusa aku akan terbang ke Massachusetts. Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan urusanku di sana, aku akan terbang ke Los Angeles untuk menemuimu. Alamat Nijimura- _san_ masih sama, kan?"

"..."

"Kalau aku mengunjungimu, apa aku mengganggu?"

"..."

"Haruskah kutelepon Himuro- _san_? Kalian teman satu jurusan, kan?"

"..."

"... selamat malam."

...

"Massachusetts tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan—walau banyak kudengar cuaca di sini buruk. Apartemen yang dibelikan ayah juga bagus. Kupikir aku akan betah di sini."

"..."

"Lingkungannya nyaman dan aku tadi bertemu dengan orang Jepang yang juga tinggal di sini."

"..."

"Nijimura- _san_ sudah makan?"

...

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi malam ini dingin sekali padahal musim gugur pun belum. Apa karena aku belum terbiasa ya?"

"..."

"Tadi aku makan makanan Jepang, dikasih dari tetangga. Makanannya enak sekali."

"..."

"Aku jadi kangen rumah. Padahal belum ada satu bulan aku di sini. Nijimura- _san_ juga, apa tidak rindu dengan Jepang?"

...

Akashi menatap layar ponselnya sendu.

Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar suara kakak kelasnya itu. Kenapa? Kalau memang dari awal tidak ingin mengobrol dengannya, kenapa harus diangkat?

Kenapa harus membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh karena berbicara pada angin?

Tak dapat dipungkiri, hatinya mencelos. Dulu dia pernah bilang kalau dirinya akan pergi ke Los Angeles, tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang janjinya belum dia laksanakan. Dia merasa takut, seolah-olah ada seseorang yang berbicara padanya bahwa hal itu tidak berguna. Untuk apa ke sana sementara mengobrol via telepon saja terlihat tak sudi?

Sungguh, dia tak mengerti. Mereka masih _chatting_ —ya. Tapi kenapa begitu Akashi meneleponnya tak ada suara yang terdengar sedikit pun? Yang bisa dia dengar hanyalah suara napas yang halus dan teratur.

Masih ada yang ingin dia tanyakan; ucapan Nijimura tempo hari, saat pemuda itu berkata ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan padanya. Dia jelas penasaran. Katanya itu kata-kata yang tak bisa diucapkan lewat telepon. Tapi kenapa begitu Akashi ingin berkunjung—sekaligus menagih hal itu—Nijimura tak merespon apa-apa? Apa Nijimura sudah melupakannya? Atau justru membencinya? Kalau begitu kenapa setiap baris _chat_ yang dia kirimkan selalu dibalas?

Apapun alasannya, Akashi harus menemuinya besok. Suka atau tidak suka.

...

Lima jam lebih waktu perjalanannya menuju Los Angeles dan hampir sebanyak itulah waktunya digunakan untuk berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan ketika nanti dia sudah bertatap muka dengannya.

Lama tidak berjumpa?

Selamat siang?

Apa kau kaget aku di sini?

Nijimura- _san_ , kau tidak berubah?

Banyak pemikiran yang melintasi benaknya, namun kenyataannya tak ada satu pun yang bisa dia ucapkan ketika dia bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lebih dari tiga tahun ini tinggal di negeri Paman Sam itu.

Ketika netra merahnya menangkap sosok Nijimura dari jauh, kakinya tiba-tiba terpaku ke tanah. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi ... dia—

—pemuda di sana berbalik, matanya terbelalak lebar tanda dirinya terkejut setengah mati. Tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah, dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum; seolah mengajaknya mendekat.

Akashi berjalan ragu-ragu. Seluruh benaknya mendadak penuh apalagi ketika dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan orang itu.

" _K-konnichiwa_ , Nijimura- _san_ ," tanpa sadar lidahnya kelu berkata-kata.

Nijimura Shuuzou tak menjawab. Dia membuka buku catatan yang digantung di lehernya dan menuliskan beberapa kata di sana dengan pulpen yang diselipkan di buku itu.

'Halo, lama tidak berjumpa, Akashi.'

Sepasang merah Akashi mengedar tak percaya. Dia menatap mantan kakak kelasnya itu dalam diam.

'Kau pasti kaget, kan? Maaf ya aku tak pernah menimpali omonganmu lagi.'

Seluruh tubuh pemuda merah itu bergetar dan tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya.

'Satu tahun lalu aku terlibat kecelakaan yang menyebabkan pita suaraku rusak. Aku sekarang tak bisa berbicara.'

_Tes._

'Kau masih ingat ucapanku dulu? Yang saat kubilang ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu ketika kita bertemu?'

_Cukup ... jangan._

'Apa kau masih penasaran?'

_Tidak, aku tidak mau dengar, Nijimura-san ..._

'Aku ingin bilang ... aku menyukaimu.'

Akashi langsung mendekap tubuh itu erat dan menangis di bahunya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dulu? Padahal aku ingin mendengarnya sejak lama."

* * *

**Owari**


	7. Day 7: Rules/Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning:random!timeline, random!genre, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Happy NijiAka Day semuanyaaaa! xD

**Day 7: Rules**

**.**

Nijimura uring-uringan hari ini. Mulai dari memarahi teman sekelasnya tanpa sebab, hampir menghancurkan semua batu bata media latihan, samsak dihakpatenkan, dan lain sebagainya. Penyebabnya hanya satu.

Bingung (baca: galau) karena dua kembar (kesayangannya) itu tidak mengunjunginya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Awalnya sih senang, tapi lama-kelamaan dia malah ngerasa sepi apa arti kekosongan yang kurasakan ini apakah ini karena dia atau dirinya.

Karena Akashi Seijuurou dan Seijirou sih intinya.

Nggak ada angin, badai, atau petir, tiba-tiba saja duo kembar itu berhenti ngerecoki hidupnya.

Iya, tapi sebagai gantinya kalau Nijimura bolak-balik lewat pintu gedung asrama ada aja yang nyinyir nanyain 'duh sumber uang sogokan mana ya' sambil kipas-kipas pake duit. Kalau Nijimura nggak ada _mood_ , tuh kepala udah jadi sasaran tinjunya yang baru. Tapi untungnya _self control_ -nya masih bagus jadi makhluk Tuhan bernama Hanamiya Makoto itu masih hidup sehat walafiat.

Mau nanya ke orangnya langsung, gengsi.

Mau nanya ke Himuro, malesin—ntar malah digodain lagi.

Mau nanya ke Hanamiya ... mening ngobrol pake tinjuan aja kalau sama dia mah.

Nijimura lelagh. Ke mana sumber yang selalu membuatnya ketar-ketir? Ke mana sumber yang berhasil membuatnya kabur karena nggak mau ngerayain Valentine? Ke mana sumber yang suka ngebuat dirinya kayak jatuh dari jembatan Siratal Mustakim? Ke mana sumber yang selalu ngebuat dia tak tahu arah jalan pulang tenggelam dalam luka dalam aku butiran debu? Ke mana? KE MANA?!

Seharian ini, mumpung hari libur nasional, Nijimura memilih untuk tidur seharian dan memikirkan kejadian dua minggu terakhir ini.

Nggak sekali dua kali mereka bertemu di koridor sekolah mengingat beberapa ruangan untuk kelas dua dan tiga digabung di satu gedung. Tapi setiap Nijimura mau _say_ 'hai' mereka berdua (atau salah satunya) selalu pura-pura nggak liat dan malah sibuk sama hal lain.

Terus pas ada rapat antara ketua OSIS dan ketua masing-masing klub juga Nijimura dianggap biasa aja. Malah kayak dianggep nggak ada.

Ketemu di kantin, mau ngajak makan bareng, eh malah dicuekin. Ditinggalin pergi lagi.

Ditungguin tiap malem, eh malah berakhir dia nggak tidur semalaman.

Biasanya nungguin di loker, sekarang nihil entah ke mana.

Dulu maksa pulang bareng, eh malah sekarang pulang sendiri.

Bahkan ketika dia menelepon mereka setelah mendiskusikannya dengan sang _inner_ sepuluh kali balikan, telepon tersebut pun tak diangkat.

Apa salah Nijimura?

Apa dia kena karma—(IYA KAMU KENA KARMA BARU NYADAR HAH?!)

Uh, hatinya cenat-cenut setiap ada kamu yu know me so wel cuman gara-gara mikirin paras manis kedua adik kelas kesayangannya itu.

( _Abang kangen adek ...,_ sahut _inner_ nista terdalamnya.)

( _Dek, abang kesepian. Iya abang akuin abang kena karma. Tapi jangan anggap abang nggak ada, Dek_ — _inner_ -nya kembali bermonolog.)

Dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka galeri, berniat menatap wajah kedua Akashi itu lewat layar penuh radiasinya.

Diusapnya pelan dan hampir diciumnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka gitu aja.

"Shuu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Nijimura pasang wajah datar. "Memangnya bagimu aku terlihat sedang melakukan apa? Perbuatan tidak senonoh?! Jangan lancang kamu, Himuro Tatsuya! Kamu mau saya kutuk?!"

Himuro di ujung sana menatap temannya dengan wajah 'kenapa lagi sih ni orang demamnya masih nyisa atau dia mimpi tapi matanya kebuka'.

"Terserah lah. Nih ada tamu. Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan, _bye_." Himuro pergi, meninggalkan sang sahabat sendiri bersama dua makhluk merah yang berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan sejak kemarin-kemarin.

Melihat Akashi Seijuurou dan Seijirou di ambang pintu sana, raut wajah kangennya berubah menjadi datar. Matanya menyipit dan mulutnya berucap sinis, "Mau ngapain?"

"Nijimura- _san_ , apa kabar? Udah dua minggu nggak ketemu," Akashi Seijuurou masuk layaknya putri solo sebelum di detik berikutnya dia udah ganti jadi pelari jarak pendek, "NIJIMURA- _SANNNNN_! AKU KANGENNNN!"

Nijimura menerima pelukan super ekstra erat dari adik kelasnya itu sampai membuatnya terjengkang dan berbaring di atas kasur.

"SEIJUUROU LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU SEBELUM PISAU LIPAT INI MELAYANG."

"BODO."

Dan Akashi Seijirou menyusul menjadi pelari jarak pendek berikutnya.

Yang dipeluk megap-megap kekurangan O dua.

"Shuuzou- _senpai_! Salahkan kakak bodohku ini! Dia yang memulainya!"

"Tapi kamu juga setuju-setuju aja tuh!"

"Kan kupikir nggak bakal jadi kayak gini _ending_ -nya!"

"Pokoknya bukan salahku!"

"Tanggung jawab atas rasa rindu yang tak dapat dipendam dan menyesakkan dada ini, Seijuurou!"

"Nggak peduli!"

"Oi—l"

"DIAM."

Aura abslout nan menakutkan sekarang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sadar aura tersebut berasal dari siapa, kembar Seijuurou dan Seijirou melepas pelukan mereka dan mundur cantik lima langkah.

"JELASKAN."

"Seijuurou tuh yang mulai. Dia nantangin siapa yang lebih bakal tahan lama nggak ketemu _senpai_. Yang paling lama tahan bakal bebas nyuruh apa aja ke yang kalah seharian," sosor Seijirou.

"Tapi kamu juga setuju tuh!" elak Seijuurou.

Nijimura masih terdiam.

Oke, apa katanya tadi?

Ini taruhan ya?

Oh iya, taruhan.

Hmm terus-terus apa tadi bilangnya?

"OH CUMAN BERCANDAAN."

"NGGAK! INI BUKAN BERCANDAAN!" Lihat betapa kompaknya mereka berdua. Seijuurou dan adiknya saling lirik sebelum yang lebih tua lima menit itu bercicit pelan, "T-tapi, kan peraturannya gitu."

"Kalian nggak mikirin perasaanku apa ...," bisiknya pelan yang sayangnya terdengar oleh dua orang lainnya di sana mengingat kamar itu sepi dan untungnya dari pintu yang masih terbuka itu koridor asrama sepi.

"Perasaan apa?" Mereka bertanya berbarengan.

Sadar salah bicara, rona tipis langsung menghiasi pipi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun di sana.

Nijimura mengambil selimut dan menutupinya sampai ke atas kepala.

"Pergi. Sekarang."

"NGGAK~! AKU MAU TIDUR BARENG~!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidakk!"

**X.x.X**

**Day 7: Travel**

**.**

Nijimura membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pupilnya bisa menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang redup ini. Tangannya refleks bergerak menutupi mulutnya yang menguap—kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur. Penasaran jam berapa sekarang, dia melihat ponselnya di dalam ransel.

Sudah tengah malam—waktu Jepang. Masih ada sekitar tujuh jam lagi sebelum dia mendarat di Amerika setelah liburannya di Jepang.

Pria itu menguap sekali lagi setelah tidur tiga jamnya sejak pesawat baru saja _take off_.

"Eng ...," dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap orang yang tampaknya juga baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Senyum tipis dia torehkan sebelum sorot matanya berubah agak khawatir. "Tuan, Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Orang yang dimaksud Nijimura itu hanya membungkuk sopan dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya meski dia tetap memijat pelipisnya.

"Anda terlihat sakit. Saya punya obat untuk sakit kepala—dan obat-obatan ringan lainnya. Mau—"

"Tidak, usah. Saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Pemilik nama Shuuzou itu melirik orang yang duduk di sampingnya itu lamat-lamat.

Kalau diperhatikan, orang berambut merah itu tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Tapi dari gaya berpakaiannya dia tampak seperti _business man_ yang sedang menjalani _business trip_ ; ah iya, memang ada beberapa orang berjas juga sih di sini—tidak heran, kelas _business_.

Bisa dikatakan Nijimura Shuuzou adalah orang yang lebih dari mampu untuk sekadar membeli tiket pesawat untuk kelas yang biasanya diisi oleh orang-orang penting dan kaya meski dirinya sekarang hanyalah seorang residen yang baru saja pulang dari liburannya.

Diam-diam, pria 29 tahun itu berdecak kagum dalam hati. _Paling usianya baru 25 tahun_ , tapi pemuda di sebelahnya pasti memegang jabatan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan. Tidak heran sih kalau ternyata orang itu adalah anak atau keturunan konglomerat yang hartanya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan.

Bosan, tak ada kerjaan, Nijimura memilih untuk mendengarkan musik sebelum orang di sebelahnya menepuk lengannya pelan.

"Maaf, tapi boleh saya minta obat sakit kepala?"

"Oh, ya,"— _sudah kubilang_.

Nijimura langsung mengambil ransel yang dia letakkan di bawah. Dia mengambil kotak obat-obatan yang selalu dia bawa dan menyerahkan salah satu obat sakit kepala kepada orang di sebelahnya.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih," pemuda itu langsung meminum obatnya dengan air yang disediakan oleh pihak maskapai.

Calon dokter spesialis jantung dan pembuluh darah itu memperhatikan pemuda di sebelahya dengan dahi berkerut. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah orang ini tapi entah di mana. Dia tidak yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah mantan pasien—lagipula dia baru residen, _orang kaya pasti memilih untuk berobat pada yang bergelar spesialis, kan?—_ tapi kalau mantan pasien ayahnya juga rasanya mustahil. Dirinya sendiri tidak banyak mengenal para pebisnis. Jadi rasanya aneh kalau dia merasa pernah mengetahui orang ini sebelumnya.

"Boleh ... saya tanya sesuatu?" ujar Nijimura tiba-tiba pada akhirnya; daripada penasaran.

"Ya?"

"... apa Anda mengenal pemilik rumah sakit ... Nijimura Hospital? Yang di pusat Tokyo itu?"

Pemuda di sebelahnya itu mengerjapkan mata dua kali sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Nijimura Toushiro- _sensei_ , kan? Saya justru ke Los Angeles untuk menghadiri seminar beliau. Ayah saya tidak bisa datang—sedang _business trip_ ke Rusia—jadi saya yang menggantikannya. Anda kenal juga dengan Nijimura Toushiro- _sensei_?"

Kini giliran Nijimura yang berkedip. Dia mendadak ingat percakapannya dengan sang ayah tiga hari yang lalu.

" _Oh iya, kau mau datang ke seminar ayah tidak?"_

" _Seminar di mana? Osaka?"_

" _Bukan, yang di Los Angeles."_

" _Boleh deh. Sekalian aku pulang. Lagipula ibu dan kedua anak itu sudah sembuh jadi aku tidak ada alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini. Oh iya, Yah, kudengar Akashi Corp. memberikan sponsor juga ya? Kok aku tidak tahu sih?"_

" _Oh proposal yang sebelumnya kau baca itu proposal yang lama, yang belum diedit. Dari awal juga Akashi Corp. sudah membiayai penelitian kami. Tapi nanti yang menghadiri seminar bukan Akashi Masaomi-san."_

" _Terus siapa?"_

" _Anaknya—kalau tidak salah namanya ..."_

"Akashi Seijuurou- _san_?" katanya refleks menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Eh? Anda mengenal saya?" Akashi menatap pria di sebelahnya heran—malah dia sudah berpikir macam-macam; _obat yang tadi bukan racun, kan?_

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya," pria berambut hitam itu berdeham, "saya Nijimura Shuuzou, anak dari Nijimura Toushiro- _sensei_. Kebetulan saya ke Los Angeles untuk menghadiri seminar ayah saya—sekaligus pulang. Salam kenal, Akashi- _san_."

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum tak percaya. "Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali. Ah iya, salam kenal juga, Nijimura- _san_ —atau perlu kupanggil Nijimura- _sensei_? Kalau tidak salah Anda seorang residen, kan?"

"Anda tahu saya residen?"

"Perusahaan tidak akan memberikan dana semudah itu," senyumnya berganti senyum geli, "saya dapat laporan juga kalau keluarga Nijimura Toushiro- _sensei_ adalah keluarga dokter dan anak sulungnya adalah seorang residen yang tinggal di Los Angeles. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Nijimura- _sensei_."

"Formal sekali—dan kau seperti memanggil ayahku kalau begitu."

"'Nijimura- _san_ '?"

" _It's better_. Dan ah santai saja berbicara denganku, bukan apa-apa, usia kita kupikir tidak terpaut jauh."

"Dua puluh lima tahun. Nijimura- _san_ sendiri?"

"Dua puluh sembilan. Tuh, kan hanya beda empat tahun."

"Saya, kan terbiasa dengan kebudayaan Jepang."

"Jadi kau menyindirku?" Satu tatapan tajam diberikan cuma-cuma pada pemuda yang kini menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik tangan.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan berbicara formal lagi—ah iya, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih obatnya. Kepalaku sudah tidak pusing lagi."

"Sama-sama."

"Umm ... Nijimura- _san_?"

"Ya?"

"Apa setelah seminar nanti kau sibuk?" Nijimura menautkan alisnya. Apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya mereka—

"—Nijimura- _san_ orang yang menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau setelah seminar kita makan-makan bersama?" Kok dugaannya benar ...

"Hee bukankah kau sibuk?" balasnya skeptis.

"Kata siapa? Aku di Los Angeles tiga hari kok."

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, memikirkan jadwalnya untuk dua hari ke depan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

" _Call_."

* * *

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
